The Countess of Monte Cristo
by KaraRaphaella
Summary: Love is weakness. From mother dearest. Young Regina never failed to live by that statement allowing herself to only love very few people. However, only fools don't change their mind and he, the tall blonde sailor with the gorgeous blue eyes, will change hers. But what's the saying? Mothers know best... DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is loosely based on Le Comte de Monte Cristo by Alexandre Dumas but with my own spin on it, if I may say.**

 **This story will be quite different from what I'm used to write since, at least for now, what I've planned for its future is quite angsty maybe even a bit dark. We'll see how that goes.**

 **Being set in France, the characters sometimes speak French. Consequently, every French words there might be will be translated at the end of every chapters.**

 **A huge thank you to Manon and Fe for their thoughts on this story.**

 **Now, I'll leave you to the reading.**

 **Don't forget to review, I'll know then if this story's worth something.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **19**_ _ **th**_ _ **century in Marseille, France**_

Spring had burst out all over the place and it'd brought with it the bright and sunny days in the animated harbor city.

Regina smiled as strolled happily toward her father's boat, letting the wind play with her hair and the sun caress her skin, accompanied by her cousin Maria Margarida.

" _Bonjour_ _mon oncle_ ," the younger brunette greeted as they arrived by the old man.

"Oh, here you are," Henry acknowledged, putting the heavy load of fishes he'd been carrying down.

He hugged both his daughter and niece in a loving embrace before parting.

"What with all the agitation?" Regina asked, looking around as more people started to gather in the Old Port.

"There's a merchant marine boat making a stopover here for the week," Henry answered.

"Sailors," Regina pondered aloud, a smile painted on her face. "Interesting."

She turned to look at her cousin and chuckled when the young girl started blushing furiously.

"Come on, let's go welcome them," she pushed, extending her hand to take Maria Margarida's before running towards the quay.

"You stay out of troubles, girls," Henry's voice was heard. "Especially you, Regina."

The eighteen-year-old girl stopped in her track and turned to face her father. She raised her free hand towards her heart, looking at the man with wide eyes as she faked being offended.

Maria Margarida let out a chuckle at that.

" _Allez viens_ ," the girl said, pulling the girl's arm who snickered loudly.

The boat could already be seen slowly approaching the harbor. The two cousins hopped slightly in excitement, happy to welcome the officers back home. Finally the ship moored and instantly, the crowd started cheering loudly.

Regina beamed, looking at the sailors who waved back at the population.

"They are really cute," she heard a small voice whisper next to her.

The brunette turned to look at her now-rosy-cheeked cousin and shrugged with a smirk.

"Maybe, we'll find you a husband," she teased though her smirk mellowed into a genuine grin.

"Oh please." Maria Margarita rolled her eyes. "What would an officer do with the orphan of a fisherman?" She asked, lowering her head, her shoulders plummeting.

"First of all, there's nothing wrong with being the daughter of a fisherman, I'll thank you very much," the older cousin started, fists on her hips. "Second." Regina sighed. "You're more than just that Maria Margarida. You have to stop thinking so little of yourself and start being…I don't know…A little more like me," she advised with a large smile and it had the expected result of making the young girl laugh joyously.

Regina chuckled, satisfied.

"We should go buy your flowers," Maria Margarida said after a while, "before the shop closes."

"You're right. Let's go," the young woman agreed with a nod.

Regina turned around and a muffled noise escaped her mouth as she bumped into someone.

" _Oh,_ _Pardonnez-moi, Mademoiselle_."

The brunette parted before she looked up at the man who had spoken. A small smile grazed her lips as redness reached her cheeks.

"No harm done, sailor;" she replied, noticing his uniform.

The blonde man smiled, his blue eyes shining with the brightness of the sun.

"I'm David Dantès," he introduced himself taking off his cap and bowing, his eyes still locked on hers.

"Regina Herrera," the brunette said and the man took her hand in his, kissing its top gently –almost in a caress and her heart missed a beat.

The young girl took her hand back softly as she heard her cousin clearing her throat nervously.

"And this is my cousin," she told grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her in front of her, "Maria Margarida."

The officer kissed Maria Margarida's hand the same way he kissed Regina's and straightened back up.

"I hope the sea hasn't been too grueling," Regina beamed, still unable to look away from him.

"It hasn't. Quite the opposite, in fact but it's good to be back home."

"Home?!" she repeated with a furrow of her brows. "You're from Marseille?" she asked, surprised.

"I was born here, indeed," the man answered, smiling, "but I was raised a little bit everywhere. My father was a sailor before I and it's been long since I've set foot into this harbor," he admitted, looking around with contentment.

"I see," Regina said, nodding. "Well, welcome back and if by any means you need a guide, you can always find us."

"How will I do that?" The blonde man asked with a small grin.

"If you really want to find us, I'm sure that you'll manage," the girl answered, smirking. Then, she let out a chuckle before walking past him. "Have a nice day, sailor," she shouted before disappearing into the crowd.

David looked at her until her long dark hair were no more than just a black spot. A small and light laugh escaped his lips and he shook his head, turning back to head towards the hotel that had been booked for him and his comrades.

 _Regina Herrera_. That wasn't a name nor a face he was ever going to forget.

...

It was a time for partying at Le Belle-Vue hotel as David Dantès had just been promised the title and role of Captain of Le Pharaon.

He smiled as his pint of wine clinked with the others'.

"Congratulations Dantès!" the men cheered loudly.

He nodded in response, drinking the wine straight out of his glass before smiling at his friends. He looked around, watching all the men talking loudly, some dancing a bit too ungraciously with the provincial girls, alcohol flotting in the air and in their lungs.

The bonde man sighed, standing up and he excused himself to his comrades before going outside to take a bit of fresh air, away from the hot and sweaty ambiance.

He noticed her right away, ambling alone in the dark streets. He frowned immediately before trotting towards her. "A little late for a young lady to be wandering around in the city by herself."

She jumped a little, startled by the voice but she relaxed a bit when she recognized the handsome sailor from earlier that day.

"Well," she said, tilting her head to look at him, "I'm no lady," she whispered as if she was telling a secret.

The blonde man chuckled and she grinned at the sight.

"I see that you're enjoying your first night in Marseille," she pointed out, eyeing the pint as she sat on a wooden crate.

"Yes," the man nodded, flushing a little, ashamed to be caught with alcohol by her. "I've just been promoted captain."

"Oh," Regina let out. "Congratulations," she exclaimed and he was touched by the sincerity in her eyes. "I shall call you Captain now, then," she informed, with a polite nod to which he answered with a chuckle.

"Well, it hasn't been made official yet but David will be fine in both cases."

"David it is then," Regina acquiesced with a grin, "but in no way does that mean that I'm allowing you to call me Regina. It's still _Mademoiselle Herrera_ for you," she clarified faking being serious and the young man nodded with a light laugh.

"Very well, _Mademoiselle_."

Regina smiled, satisfied and turned her head back to look at the animation in the city.

The lights were dancing in the dark depicting a beautiful show. The brasseries were full and people were smiling and laughing, waltzing to a silent music or just casually ambling in the old town. It was beautiful and vivid. A perfect show.

"You haven't told me." The brunette looked at David, lifting a brow. "What you are doing out at such a late hour."

"I was at the cemetery."

"I…I'm sorry," the sailor quickly apologized, and that made her smile gently.

"I went to bring flowers to my mother. I prefer to do it at night. The candles make the place quite lovely."

"I understand," David said, thoughtful. "I'm sorry for your loss," he added with a small smile that was everything but pitiful which she appreciated. It even touched her a little because it seemed more genuine than all the forms of sympathy she'd received and was still receiving, even after years went by, for her mother's death. They never liked the woman but who could blame them? Sh certainly couldn't.

"Thank you," she replied finally, shaking her head lightly to clear her thoughts.

"Why isn't your cousin accompanying you?"

Regina's brows furrowed. "Would you have preferred her company rather than mine?"

"Oh no. Of course not."

"Does that mean that you don't find my cousin to your liking?" She asked unable to hide the amusement on her face.

The man sighed, smiling. "Is there a right answer?" He asked with a chuckle, and the brunette just shrugged. "You like toying with me, don't you?"

"Maybe," she admitted, "you are an easy prey," she said, hopping off the crate. "I have to go back to my father or he'll stay up all night waiting for me."

"Alright. _Bonne nuit Re –Mademoiselle Herrera_ ," he corrected himself in time and the brunette bit her lower lip as she smiled before giving him a nod of approval.

"Goodnight David. I promise to give Maria Margarida your regards," she added with that playful smirk still on her face before turning around, padding away.

…

When she got home, she still had a silly grin painted on her face.

" _Enfin_ , you're here." The brunette smiled at her father who, as she'd predicted, was waiting for her. "You took your time, didn't you?!"

"I walked in on a friend on the way home," she said, kissing his cheek.

"A friend?" The old man asked, raising a curious brow.

"Mmh." The young girl shrugged.

"Can I dare ask who this friend is?"

"You can but I won't answer," Regina answered, laughing. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight _Papa_."

" _Bonne nuit, ma chérie_ ," Henry said, shaking his head, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

The brunette opened the room she was sharing with Maria Margarida only to find the girl already sound asleep on the bed. She grinned before taking off her shoes and dress and putting on her white night gown. She got on the bed and lied on her back next to her cousin.

Regina closed her eyes, images of a tall blonde man already invading her mind. He was so handsome and so kind. He was also funny and of great company at that.

She'd met a lot of sailors over the years. She'd also flirted with a lot of them despite her young age but none had managed to catch her attention quite like this one. She'd only met him but there was something, something interesting about him. Something different.

The young girl let out a heavy sigh. Hopefully, they'd meet again, she thought sliding on her side before slowly falling asleep, hoping for a night full of dreams.

* * *

 **Translation:**

 _Bonjour, mon oncle:_ Good morning, uncle

 _Allez viens:_ Come on, let's go.

 _Pardonnez-moi, Mademoiselle:_ I'm sorry, miss

 _Mademoiselle Herrera:_ Miss Herrera

 _Bonne nuit Re -Mademoiselle Herrera:_ Good night Re – Miss Herrera

 _Enfin:_ Finally

 _Bonne nuit ma chérie:_ Goodnight, honey

 **A/N: I don't have a planning for this story.**

 **I write whenever the inspiration comes and whenever time permits so bear with me, love.**

 **As for my other stories, just check my bio.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **19**_ _ **th**_ _ **century in Marseille, France**_

She was tired.

She hated this. Her legs were killing her, her back as well, she was sweaty and hot and –she hated this.

"Remind me again why we are doing this?!" she asked with a sigh.

"We are going to church, Regina," her father answered, amused by her attitude, "like every Sundays."

"I know," the brunette griped, "but do we really have to go all the way to the chapel? It's so far," she kept on complaining as she stopped, breathing heavily.

She looked up at the next uphill stole they were going to have to climb and a desperate sigh left her mouth. _So much for having put on a nice Sunday gown._

"She is right," Maria Margarida, who was just as tired as she, voiced as she stopped next to her cousin, lifting a tentative hand in an attempt to lean on her but the young girl spurned it, looking at her with a scowl.

"It's a special ceremony for the sailors, girls. Come on _."_

The two cousins looked at each other and they both breathed a muffled 'fine' as they resumed to their journey and headed towards _La Boueno Maire,_ the chapel which had just been reopened for worship.

After a while, Regina finally caught glimpse of the Statue the Virgin and child and a smile graced her lips. She climbed up the many stairs, followed closely by Maria Margarida and her father.

"Look," the younger girl whispered into Regina's ear.

The brunette looked at her cousin then at the direction she was pointing at. Her heart instantly fluttered at the sight of the young sailor they'd met the day before, hand in his hair, chatting with his comrades. The man suddenly turned towards them as if he'd felt t heir gaze on him and he smiled brightly, his eyes landing on hers.

Regina smiled a little as he nodded politely at her before doing the same at Maria Margarida. The girl bit her lower lip, her usual pale cheeks now bright red and Regina couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that. The girl was so smitten but who could blame her?

…

The service lasted two whole hours and when she finally exited the chapel and arrived outside, Regina couldn't help but let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Regina," she heard her father and when she looked at him, he sent her a gentle but warning gaze.

" _Désolé_ _papa_ ," she apologized, "it was nice but two hours –it's just way too long," she moaned, her shoulders slumping.

"Maybe," Henry said, "but keep it to yourself."

The brunette mumbled something unintelligible but she nodded.

"It was beautiful, wasn't it?"

A small gasp left the girl's lips at the unexpected sound.

She turned around with wide eyes and pursed lips ready to give the bother a piece of her mind but it died as soon as she found herself face to face with a grinning David.

She sighed, bringing a hand to her heart, steadying its rate and the blonde man chuckled lightly.

"Sorry," he said earnestly, "I didn't mean to startle you, _Mademoiselle._ I hope you'll forgive me."

"It's fine," Regina replied, taking a deep breath.

The man smiled and a small laugh left the girl's mouth as she shook her head.

"It was nice –indeed," she said, remembering his first words. "Albeit a little too long, if I'm being honest."

The sailor laughed nodding.

"I'll have to agree with you."

"See," Regina exclaimed, turning to look suggestively at her father who rolled his eyes.

David laughed again and she shrugged with a grin. He turned his gaze to look at Maria Margarida who was looking down at her feet, playing with her hands. The blonde man extended his arm in front of her and she looked up, eyes wide.

"It's nice to see you again."

"Oh," Was all the dark-haired girl could say before bringing a shaky hand up to his and letting out a nervous chuckle.

Regina couldn't help but laugh at her cousin's uneasiness causing the girl to take her hand back immediately, embarrassed.

"This is my father, Henry Herrera," Regina started, getting the attention away from the shy girl. "Fisherman. And the best, at that," she stressed proudly, wrapping an arm around the old man's arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

Henry closed his eyes briefly, chuckling.

"Nice to meet you –"

"David Dantès," David introduced himself, shaking the man's hand.

The older man smiled with a nod of his head.

"So, how do you know my daughter and niece?" he asked, putting a hand on both girls' shoulder.

"We met yesterday when the ship moored and Regina and I," he continued looking into the girl's dark eyes, "met again later that day."

The brunette beamed.

"Oh! So you're the 'friend' that made her come back home, unusually, late from the cemetery," Henry pointed out, looking at his daughter knowingly.

The girl bit her lip innocently before chuckling.

"That might have been me, indeed," David confessed with a small grin. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"It's quite alright. No matter what I say, she always ends up doing whatever she wants anyway," he reproached and his daughter only shrugged in response, an amused smile on the face.

" _Idiote,_ " Henry said, slapping the back of her head.

The girl instantly burst into laughter. So loudly that she caught half of the congregation's attention. She quickly brought a hand to her mouth, apologizing silently as she hid behind her father.

"Hey Dantès, you're coming?!"

David looked at the man who'd called him, Daniel, his closest friend on the ship.

"I should go," he excused himself, looking back at the Herrera family. " _Passez un bon dimanche_ ," he finished.

" _Toi aussi, mon garcon_ ," Henry said with a smile.

David nodded at him politely as well as at Maria Margarida who smiled shyly before ending with Regina, on whom his eyes lingered a little longer.

"She is cute," Daniel observed when David arrived next to him.

"Mm?" the soon-to-be captain said absently. "What?"

The browned-haired man laughed quietly. "I said: 'She is cute'."

"Who?" the fellow sailor asked frowning.

"Oh, you know who." Daniel answered with a smirk before heading back to their ship's company.

…

"So you and David…"

Regina looked at Maria Margarida as they walked back to their house. She furrowed her brows.

"You know," the young girl continued, "you seem close."

"I've just met him," she answered with a confused shrug, "he is fun, yeah."

"Oh come on, Regina," Maria Margarida countered with a wry chuckle, "I see how you look at him and how he looks at you."

Regina chortled.

"Don't go imagining stuff, little cousin. We're just friends. Plus, you are the one to talk?! You should see your face whenever he's around," she teased, smirking.

The younger girl blushed instantly.

"See," Regina pointed out with a laugh before shaking her head.

"I like him yes. I won't pretend the contrary but -" she grabbed her cousin's arm a bit suddenly, and Regina frowned, looking into her eyes. "Admit that you like him as well."

The older brunette watch her cousin intensely then a small (and somewhat sad) smirk crept to her lips.

"Love is for the weak," she let out simply. Then, she straightened up and shrugged.

"Is everything alright?"

The two girls turned their heads to look at Henry who had stopped a little bit ahead of them.

Regina smiled and nodded.

"Yes," she reassured her father before taking her arm back and trotting up towards the man, soon followed by her cousin.

Henry smiled with a nod before going down the hill.

"Well in that case," Maria Margarida's voice rose again, this time in a whisper. "You are as weak as I am."

…

He didn't expect to see her again later that day but he couldn't say that he minded. On the contrary, he was quite enchanted.

A day since he'd met her and yet, he couldn't deny that whenever his eyes met the girl dark ones, his day brightened up instantly.

She was sat on the edge of a stone bridge, next to her cousin. They were facing the sea, watching offshore the floating _Chateau d'If_ , an aura of mystery exuding from it.

"And we meet again."

The two girls jumped at the voice.

"You again," Regina was the first to speak, faking being annoyed albeit a little surprised.

The sailor chuckled swinging his legs over the edge of the bridge to sit next to her.

"Nice to see you too," he mocked. "How are you Maria Margarida?" he asked, tilting his head to look at the younger girl.

"H…G…Good. And you?" the brunette asked with a shy grin.

"I'm very well, thank you." He glanced back at Regina and he beamed. "I was hoping you both would be free tomorrow night." The brunette frowned. "There's a ceremony at the hotel _Bellevue_ in order to make my promotion to the post of captain official." A small smile spread on the young girl's lips and it filled his heart with warmth. "I'd like you to be there –with me. Both of you," he added quickly.

Regina bit her lower lip, her gaze lost into David's and the blonde man had to kick himself mentally not to let his hand wander on her cheek.

"We'll see about it," she said finally, shrugging her shoulders and looking back at the horizon.

Her voice was detached but she had a wide smile on her face. As for her brain, it was already trying to figure out what she'd be wearing. A shopping swing seemed to be appropriate for the next day morning.

David chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm looking forward to it. I'll be searching the room for the two most beautiful women," he said then before jumping off the bridge and landing on the beach. He looked up and smiled. "See you tomorrow. Hopefully."

Regina tried her best not to let her excitement show and she simply smiled, dismissively.

" _Au revoir, Mesdemoiselles,_ " he said, amused.

" _Au revoir_ , sail –Captain!"

The two girls watched him walk away, the white shirt he was wearing making it easy for them to make out the muscles of his back. He was so handsome that they felt like they were sinning just by looking at him.

The older brunette sighed, tilting her head backwards and closing her eyes.

"He likes you."

Regina turned to look at Maria Margarida who was glancing down at her knees.

"What?" she asked, brows furrowing.

"The sailor. David. He likes you." There was a small pause before she cursed under her breath, standing up quickly. "They all do."

"Hey!" Regina called, standing up in turn to follow her cousin. "Maria Margarida! _Attends_!" the brunette pleaded, forced to run up until she was able to catch the younger girl's arm. "Come on," she reasoned, catching her breath as her hand slipped to take Maria Margarida's one.

Her cousin bit her lower lip trying to fight the tears, unsuccessfully. She closed her eyes briefly and shook her head before taking her hand back harshly.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes," she replied without missing a beat, "I'm sick of seeing every man we meet looking at me just as 'Regina's younger cousin'. They just see you. Everyone. They only care about you. It's just you and -" The brunette's voice broke. "I like him but he likes you and you say that you don't like him but you do and I feel guilty for wanting him to like me and not you."

"You complain but you don't do anything about it."

Maria Margarida watched Regina, taken aback by her tone.

"I'm not going to apologize for being more outgoing. It's just the way I am. If you like David, well go for it. I'm just flirting with him and it will never be more."

"You say that but you don't know."

"I don't love him, Maria Margarida."

"Because _love is weakness_ ," the younger girl chuckled humorlessly as she repeated the words she'd heard her cousin say so many times.

"Yes," Regina confirmed earnestly. "He and I will never be more than friends. Of that you can be sure. So really," she said, raising her hands and letting them fall back as she walked past her cousin, "if you like him as much as you say you do, I'm certainly not the one keeping you from trying your way but -" She turned around to face the girl. "Don't blame me for your own lack of actions."

And on that note she walked away.

It wasn't long until she saw Maria Margarida walking up her pace until she arrived at her level, her head lowered to the ground. The younger cousin wanted to say something but nothing seemed right anyway so she just silently followed Regina back home.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _Désolé papa:_ Sorry, daddy

 _Idiote:_ Silly, girl

 _Passez un bon dimanche_ : Have a nice Sunday

 _Toi aussi mon garçon_ : You too, my boy

 _Au revoir Mesdemoiselles_ : Goodbye ladies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the 3rd chapter. I hope you like it.**

The next day, they went shopping. As soon as the shops opened and their window displays were uncovered, the two girls were out on the streets strolling around in search for the perfect dress.

Regina was still a little annoyed and Maria Margarida was feeling ashamed for having broken down and most importantly, for having gone at her cousin like that.

She loved Regina and it was reciprocated by the older girl. They were like sisters. They had always felt like that ever since they were little girls and she and her father would come to visit. When the man died, Leopold…her dad… When he died, Henry didn't even hesitate a second before accepting to take care of her and Regina had spent her entire time making sure that she was entertained enough to forget about the pain of losing her father despite the fact that she –herself- had lost her mother only a few months prior to that.

So they would go out. Sneak out would be more accurate. They would do silly things and annoy the stallholders who all knew Regina because –she was outgoing and nice and always full of life no matter what.

Sometimes –all the time- Maria Margarida found herself wishing to be more like her. To be a little sassier and quick at repartee. To be flirtatious or to be thoughtful with even the strangest of strangers. Yes, she was jealous. Even more so as she grew older. Even more so becoming a woman because she –contrarily to Regina- aspired to more. She wanted love. To get married and have children. Tons of them. And she –contrarily to Regina- found herself falling deeper and deeper in love with the sailor ever since he had landed in Marseille two days ago. But, of course, all the man saw was Regina. He was trying to hide it but he was terrible at it. He loved Regina probably as much as she, Maria Margarida, loved him. And Regina flirted back. She made it seem like there could be an opening, that he could dream about a future with her but there was not. Why? Because the brunette had this mad woman for a mother that convinced her that love was weakness.

The young girl's thoughts where interrupted when she bumped into Regina.

"So –sorry." She said clasping her teeth on her lower lip.

Regina nodded.

"Sorry for yesterday as well." Maria Margarida managed to say finally. "I was wrong to come at you like that." She admitted.

The brunette turned to look at her cousin, sighing. She pursed her lips thinking for a second then a small smile crept onto her face. "Fine I forgive you but don't…just don't do it again. Fighting over men is what stupid people do. We're not stupid."

Maria Margarida chuckled acquiescing.

"Let's go see what they got in here." Regina said entering _Granny couture_ , a small –though famous around here- tailor shop owned by Mrs. Luca.

" _Bonjour Mesdemoiselles._ " The tailoress, greeted with a wide smile.

" _Bonjour_ _Madame Luca_ " The two girls said in unison.

"We need a nice dress for tonight." Regina told the woman. "We've been invited to a reception."

"The sailors' one." Mrs. Luca said knowingly.

"Yes." Regina answered chuckling. "We have to be the two most beautiful women in the assembly. Can you help us with that?"

" _Oh mais oui. Bien sûr._ "

…

"How do you feel Captain?"

David smiled at his friend raising his glass to his mouth and drinking a sip as he looked around. The night had fallen and the reception had just started. More and more important personalities started making an entrance one after the other but there was only one person he was looking forward to see.

"A little stressed. But I guess that's normal."

Daniel chuckled lightly, nodding. The brown haired man paused eyeing his comrade. "Looking for someone? A beautiful raven-haired young woman, for instance?"

The soon-to-be captain closed his eyes biting his lip as he smiled. "That obvious, huh?"

"Let's just say that discretion isn't your strong point."

The man laughed.

"What's her name?"

"Regina. Regina Herrera."

"Hm, Spanish."

"Yes. She is so…everything." David let out looking at his friend who eyed him raising a brow. "I mean," The man chuckled. "She is beautiful and witty and you just can't help but be fascinated by every words that leave her mouth. And her eyes -It's like being hypnotized. Like she owned me even before she met me."

"Behind every women there's a witch." Daniel taunted, winking at him.

The sailor laughed. "Well I don't mind being under the spell of this particular witch."

"Well –your witch and her friend have just arrived."

The blonde man straightened, butterflies instantly rising inside his stomach. He took a last sip of wine before putting the empty glass down and turning around.

There she was. A beautiful gown complimenting her body, colored with the reddest of the reds to match her blood tainted lips.

She caught his gaze when she arrived, at the very moment she set foot into the ballroom and the knot in her stomach tightened instantly. She smiled at him, shyer than she was used to doing, curtseying a little. She then broke eye contact and slid her arm under Maria Margarida's.

"What do you think little cousin?"

"It's beautiful." The brunette drawled out looking around, mesmerized as she grabbed a piece of her long and beautiful pink and golden gown to be able to walk.

Regina did the same with her dress and she followed her cousin around in the room.

"Come on. Let's dance." She said pulling the girl's arms.

"Regina." Maria Margarida whispered. "Are you sure we can?" She asked motioning the lack of other dancers.

"It's a party now, isn't it?!" The brunette answered smirking and she grabbed her cousin's hand and made the girl swirl.

"Well –she does, indeed, easily catch someone's eye."

David smiled at Daniel's words. She did indeed.

He stayed at the corner, trying to make conversation with a few of his comrades who had joined them but his attention was still on Regina swirling around with her cousin, eyes closed and wide smile on her face. Soon others decided to follow the cousins' move and walk on the dancefloor. After a little while the song stopped, and the brunette seemed to head to the refreshments. David took this opportunity to excuse himself and walk towards her.

"I'm glad you could make it." The blonde man rejoiced, arriving to her level.

The young girl turned around and smiled. The man took her hand and kissed it gently. "You look beautiful –the fairest of them all." He added looking in her eyes.

Regina couldn't help but blush as she replaced a lock of her hair behind her ear. "So, Captain –how does it feel?" She asked composing herself.

"Exciting –scary." David admitted with a smile.

The brunette chuckled, nodding. "I'm sure you will be a great captain."

"How can you tell?"

"I am very intuitive."

"Are you, now?!"

"Mmh." Regina nodded with a small smile.

The man snickered lowly shaking his head. "In that case, I'll will trust your judgment, _Mademoiselle Herrera._ "

"Smart move." She replied shrugging. The young girl bit her lower lip unable to stop staring into the blue of the sailor's eyes. Her smile faltered a little though, startled by the sudden acceleration of her heart race.

"Would you care for a dance?"

The brunette looked at the man as he offered his hand and bowed his head. "You should ask Maria Margarida." She told him abruptly. The sailor looked up frowning. She cleared her throat and put back on a small smile as she saw her cousin approaching. "She is a way better dancer than I am." She added with wink before excusing herself.

"See," the brunette whispered as she arrived at Maria Margarida's level. "I can sometimes have your back. Have fun little cousin."

The younger girl turned her head, her eyes following Regina with confusion. She pivoted back to look at David who approached her with a small smile. "I hear you are a good dancer. Care to offer me a dance?" He asked bowing at her the same way he did at Regina a few seconds ago, trying to put aside the disappointment he was feeling.

Regina stood at the back of the room and looked at the couple she had formed, dancing. She had spent so many times repeating to Maria Margarida that she was only seeing David as a friend and nothing more that she had started to believe it herself. However, the reality was contradicting her thoughts. The more she was seeing David, the more the attraction she was feeling for him became harder to ignore. It wasn't love contrarily to what her cousin implied. No. It wasn't. She'd be damned if she was to ever fall in love with someone. But she liked him. A lot. And she was thinking about things she had never thought of before, whenever she was in his presence.

The song ended and Maria Margarida bowed to the blonde man before joining her cousin, red coloring her entire face. Regina straightened and smiled at the girl, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

"You have to stop blushing like that."

"Thank you, Regina. Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it."

…

The celebration went on and soon it got late, enough for the girls to have to head back home. Regina had hoped to sneak out unnoticed but Maria Margarida, who appeared to have grown wing, wanted to give her salutations to the new Captain before leaving.

"I just can't seem to find him." The younger brunette bleated, looking around with a frown.

"Why don't you look for him? I'll just wait outside." Regina offered.

"You're sure?"

"Yes." She said with a smile. "Just go."

Maria Margarida grinned as she went to look for David.

A sigh left Regina's mouth and after a few seconds she finally exited the ballroom. She walked through the hotel's entrance towards the street.

An immediate sense of relieve filled her body as she finally breathed in the fresh and salty air of Marseille. It was a cool night, not too cold but enough for her to wish to have brought along something to cover herself up.

"Chilly night, huh?"

Regina closed her eyes as she recognized the voice. So much for leaving discreetly.

"I'm going to start believing that you're stalking me." She said turning to look at the man who was leaning against the hotel's façade.

The sailor chuckled, parting from the wall and walking towards her. "Technically, I was outside before you came out so you'd be the stalker in this scenario."

"Or." Regina started, smirking despite herself, "you just decided to wait outside so you could catch me before I leave."

The blonde man lowered his head, smiling. How pathetic did that sound? And the worst was that she couldn't be more right.

"To my defense," He replied looking back up at her, "it was Daniel's idea."

"Of course." The brunette answered not quite convinced but with a smile playing on her lips.

"I like it when you smile. It lightens even the darkest of the nights." David found himself saying, and she blushed.

"Are you drunk?!" She asked raising an amused brow.

"No." The man snickered. "I'm not. I mean it. You look truly breathtaking tonight, Regina."

" _Mademoiselle_ Herrera for you, remember?" She teased trying to ignore how fast her heart was pounding in her chest by throwing snarky comments.

" _Mademoiselle._ " David corrected himself, beaming at her.

There was a small pause during which they just stood there, looking at each other, unmoving as if they wanted to memorize every features of their faces, though barely illuminated by the lights of the street.

"I'm happy for you David." The young girl said finally. "For your promotion."

"Thank you. I'm glad you came, though I would have loved to have a dance with you."

"Maybe another time."

"Is that a promise?"

The brunette beamed. "Promises are just empty words. Why don't you just wait and see?"

"I can do that."

"Good." There was another pause then her voice rose again. "Be careful."

The newly-promoted captain furrowed his brows in confusion. "Of what?"

"Of the jealous folks. I saw how some of them looked at you. They're not all happy."

"Oh that?! It's nothing."

Regina wetted her lower lip with her tongue and she got closer to him so she could look into his eyes. "All humans are jealous. It's in our nature. Don't underestimate what jealousy can bring a man to do to another."

The man looked at her intensely before nodding. "I promise to keep that in mind. I mean. I'll keep that in mind. No empty promises."

The young girl parted smiling. "You're a quick learner."

"I've just been promoted captain now, haven't I?! That surely means something."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle, acquiescing. "It must do, indeed."

"Oh you're here." Maria Margarida's voice rose and they both turned towards the girl who looked at David and Regina with confusion. She stopped her gaze on David and tried a smile, swallowing the bile that had just formed into her throat. "I was looking for you. To tell you goodbye."

"That's very sweet of you." The blonde man said bowing politely. "I'm glad you could come. It was a real pleasure to dance with you. Your cousin was right," he added turning to look at Regina, "you are indeed a great dancer." He finished glancing back at her.

"T –Thank you." The younger brunette answered with a smile.

David nodded. "I should probably not keep you from heading back to your house. I wouldn't want your father to think that I am keeping you late again." He said looking at Regina.

"Don't worry. I'll just make something up." The brunette replied with a shrug.

"I'm sure you would." The blonde man complied chuckling.

"Goodbye David." Regina said finally.

"Goodbye _Mademoiselle._ " He answered back, emphasizing on the moniker which had her smirk haughtily and him snicker lightly. "Goodbye to you too Maria Margarida. I hope your night will be full of beautiful dreams." He finished looking at the two before getting back inside.


End file.
